Wireless telecommunication networks typically have central management stations which manage and control a plurality of remote sites. Devices at the remote sites collect analog sensor measurements and provide that information to the central management station. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,640,101 and 7,567,519, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties.
This information provided to the central management station from the remote sites is often limited such as, for example, to current or voltage measurements taken as analog inputs, internal temperatures, and incoming power voltages. While this information from the remote sites can provide a wealth of information about the remote sites, it does not help anticipate or resolve many problems at the remote cites. Additionally, there is an ongoing and increasing desire to reduce the number of occasions that it is necessary to send maintenance personnel to the remote sites.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved management systems and methods for monitoring and controlling remote sites and equipment.